The Courier's Message
by Dud-chan
Summary: When the Courier decides to go to D.C and buy the Lone Wanderer a drink, his plan goes wrong and he ends up in a place entirely too clean for him. What will become of our "hero"? Find out in this (hopefully) amazing piece of writing! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a first attempt at a Fallout Crossover, so I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome! Fallout and RWBY are not owned by me.**

"Hey, Jonas, you got anymore beans? I'm starving." asked a skinny man with a long beard. His clothes were rags that were covered in dirt and blood. He was sitting next to a small camp fire on an abandoned highway. His friend, Jonas, next to him, chowing on a can of beans. Jonas was wearing an old Powder Ganger's uniform, stained with the previous owners blood. The old kevlar didn't do much for the dead man. Jonas hadn't actually killed the man, but the clothes, bloody or not, were better than nothing.

Jonas nodded, and reached for his bag. He grasped a can of beans and handed it to the other man. "Here ya go, Ronny. Last one. All we got left is Salisbury steak. Yuck." he said with distaste.

It was around midnight, and the two men had been traveling for days. The had recently left the Mohave desert, heading east. They had heard rumors about an old railroad that led to D.C, better known as the "Capitol Wasteland". The new NCR rule had been the main factor for the journey. The NCR was corrupt, and the two men believed that it would eventually collapse, soon rather than later.

"Ok Jonas. I'll take watch. You get some shut-eye." said Ronny. Jonas nodded, and used his bag as a pillow to sleep on. Ronny pulled his 9 millimeter pistol out from the back of his pants, and rested it on his lap, wanting to be prepared for anything. Unfortunately for Ronny, he fell asleep not shortly after.

 **Around 4 Hours Later**

Ronny awoke from his slumber as someone shook his shoulder.

"Hey pal, wake up." said the person shaking him. Ronny groaned.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Jonas. I fell asleep. It won't hap-" he stopped speaking as he looked up at the person who woke him, finding that he wasn't Jonas.

The man's face, or helmet, was inches from Ronny's face. The helmet had red glowing eyes and a gas mask. Ronny recognized the armor as a type of Hopeville Riot Gear. He saw a set for sale once, but it was way out of his price range.

"Hey buddy? You ok?" asked the man in the riot gear in a filtered voice. He snapped his fingers a few times. Ronny then came to his senses, and reached for his pistol, only to find it wasn't on his lap. "Looking for this?" asked the armored man, holding up the pistol.

Ronny's eyes widened, realizing that he is going to probably going to die very soon. "L-listen man, w-we don't want any t-t-trouble! We're just trying to g-get to D.C!" cried Ronny, trying to plead with the scary figure, hoping that he could bargain for their lives. "You can have our stuff, but please let us live!"

"Woah pal! Who said anything about killing? I just wanted to say hello, and ask if you fellas needed any help." the armored man calmly replied. Ronny looked to this right to check on his friend, only to see he had been tied up with rope. He had a frighted look in his eyes, and there were tears steaming from his face. Ronny heard laughing coming from the armored man, and looked back.

"Oh boy! That NEVER gets old! Hahahaha!" he wiped an invisible tear from under one of the bright red eyes of the helmet. "You shoulda seen the last dude. He just pissed his pants after he saw that his friend tied up!"

"A-are you gonna kill us?" asked Ronny, scared of the answer.

The armored figure sighed. "That depends." He pulled out a 12.7mm SMG, and points it at his head. "You wouldn't happen to be a Raider, would ya? It would a shame to splatter you brains on this beautiful highway!"

Ronny shook his head rapidly. "No sir! We're just traveling! I've never even killed a man!" he yelled.

The armored man stood silent for a minute. That was the longest minute of Ronny's life. He lowered his weapon and started laughing again. "Haha! I knew you were a pansy! Never killed a man? That's crazier than me! But I can see it in your eyes, you aren't lying. Here." the armored man tapped a button on the device on his wrist, and in a flash of red, a combat knife appeared in his hand. He tossed it at Ronny. He caught it. "Go untie your friend. He probably needs a change of pants."

Ronny scurried over to his currently bound friend, and quickly began sawing through the ropes. After setting Jonas free, he leaped up and threw a punch at the armored man. He dodged to the left, and preformed the "Ranger Takedown", effectively knocking Jonas onto his ass.

The armored man laughed loudly. "I think this is the beginning to a wonderful friendship, eh?"

 **Around Two Hours Of Walking Later**

"Sooo..." Ronny said with unease. This armored man hadn't stated his name, and both Jonas and Ronny were too scared to ask. The armored man still had the SMG in his hands, ready to shoot.

"Sooo..." said the man, imitating Ronny. "What do you need? Does Jonas need another potty break?" he laughed.

"L-listen man, why are you traveling with us? We were doing fine on our own." said Jonas.

"Can you shoot straight? Or beat a man to death? You probably found that piece of trash uniform on somebody loooong dead, right?" said the armored man. "I'd say you guys don't just _want_ me, you _need_ me as well!"

 **Ten Minutes Later, Down By An Abandoned Military Checkpoint**

"Shh! There's some Raider scumbags up ahead." whispered the armored man. He took cover behind a rusted car, motioning the other two ahead. Ronny went to go pull out his pistol. Jonas reached in his bag and took a lead pipe. The two men looked back to the armored man.

"Ok, Mr. Mysterious, what's the plan?" asked Ronny. He flicked off the safety.

"Well, first things first, we gotta devise a plan, now it looks like there is six raiders, and three of us. So four raiders for me, and one for each of you." said the armored man. He tapped the device on his wrist, and the SMG disappeared. It was soon replaced with a rather large Anti-Material sniper rifle.

"Oh, and by the way..."

"You can call me Courier Six."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, the reception for Chapter 1 is pretty good. Chapters may be spaced apart by a few days. If it's more than two weeks, feel free to spam my PM box, it'll make me feel loved :D  
Anyways, I hope you people enjoy. IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS, SAY SO. I don't own RWBY or Fallout. ****(Perspective will be the Courier unless specified)** ****

The "plan" went to shit. These guys I picked up are horrible shots. Like, they probably couldn't hit a mother deathclaw that was charging them! The scrawny one, Ronny, shakes too much. Jonas had taken a 10 mil pistol from a raider that I shot. He was a fine shot. Except for the fact that he was now missing an arm.

"Courier, I need help! I can't stop the bleeding!" yelled Ronny. He had taken off his shirt and was pressing it against his new stump.

There was apparently seven raiders. There were only three left. The seventh guy, I hadn't seen. This was a HUGE issue considering he had a set of Advanced power armor. How the FUCK he found that, I don't know.

Anyways, the guy in the power armor also had an Anti-Material rifle, and promptly shot Jonas in the arm. A .50 caliber round to the arm is never good if you don't have any good armor, so Jonas is now permanently a lefty.

"You IDIOT! Take off his belt, and tie it TIGHT on his arm to stop the blood flow!" I yelled. A bullet from a raiders assault riffle whizzed by my head, and I gave him the finger, and blew his head off with his own Anti-Material rifle.

"Fuck you, Raider scum! I take better shits than you!" I yelled. I hear a shot from the Anti Material rifle graze my cover (its a rusty car). He screams in anger.

"Umm, I think the bleeding stopped! He passed out, though!" yelled Ronny. Fuck! I hope Jonas isn't dead. He is my main source laughter. I break from cover and run over to my two "friends". I'm about to reach them, when _**BLAM**_!

I yell in pain and fall down. I quickly pull myself next to Jonas. I look over where I've been shot, and it's in the leg. That damn Anti-Material rifle! I check my Pip-Boy, and it says I'm crippled in my right leg.

I quickly inject a stimpack, "curing" my injury. I still need to figure out what the long term effects of using stimpacks are, or whats in them.

I see my rifle lying on the ground, out of reach. I can't materialize it, because I have to be a certain distance away, but I'm too far. The only thing that could pierce that Enclave power shit is the Anti Material rifle, or a Fatman. But the Fatman would kill us all, considering I only have the "Big Kid" nukes for it. Shit, I'm gonna have to get creative.

Hmm. This is a loong shot, but it may work. I could use the Transportalponder! The brains at Big Mt. Said using it with two people was a no-no. Fuck it! Either way, I'm dead. But maybe I can save these two worthless pieces of shit, so they can bloom into better pieces of shit.

"Uh, hey asshole! You suck dick!" I yelled. He laughs loudly, and I can hear his heavy footsteps.

"Oh really? Cause it looks like your gun is on the ground, and unless you got another up your ass, it looks like you're unarmed." his filtered voice said. His footsteps were close now, on the other side of the car. I materialized the Transportalponder.

I jumped up and vaulted over the car. He was stunned for only a second, but that's all I needed.

I shoved the gun against him, and squeezed the trigger.

Nothing happened.

I squeezed again, and this time a rather large blue portal opened up above us, and we were sucked in.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't want you guys to lose interest, so I kinda rushed it.**

 **If you guys find the whole 'Transportalponder' thing silly, I'm sorry. It'll fit into the plot later on, so I have reasons besides being lazy. Btw, if anyone wants there to be pairings, post a review. I have one in mind for or Courier, but suggestions are wonderful.**

 **If you think I should post a list of the Couriers S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats or perks, tell me.**

 **Please favorite/follow/review if you like this fic.**

 **GOODBYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again. It is me with another chapter of The Courier's Message. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. More suggestions on the plot, things you'd like to see, or pairings are greatly appreciated. Updates will be random. SO YOU ARE WARNED.**

 _Flashback: What happened to Arcade Gannon. (Third person P.O.V)_

 _The Courier wasn't always as crazy as he is today. In fact, his mental state was stable enough to form multiple friendships! Today, we'll start with one of the Courier's first friends: Arcade Gannon._

 _Arcade was a member of The Followers of the Apocalypse. He was a researcher looking to find a way to reproduce stimpacks._

 _But Arcade also had ties with the Enclave. He knew many former members, and his father was also a member._

 _When it came time for the NCR to battle Caesars Legion, the Courier had told Arcade to fight with the Enclave Remnants. Arcade donned his Gannon family Tesla Armor, and fought with his father's comrades._

 _During the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, Arcade fell in battle._ _Arcade was the Courier's best friend so he was devastated. After slaughtering many, many Legion soldiers with his fire ax, the Courier approached Arcade. After removing his Tesla armor,_ _because_ _it would be a waste for anyone else to have it, he vowed to finish what he started, and bring medicine to the wastes._

 _Unfortunately, the Courier lacked the know-how and training to understand Pre-War medicine. The Courier still feels, to this day, that Arcades death was for nothing. He could have easily told him to stay with the Followers, but he was selfish._

 _It was one of the many tragedies to happen to our hero._

 **Now back to our main storyline.**

After the portal opened above, me and dickface were sucked through. I always felt weird traveling through the Transportalponder. This time was even stranger. It felt like we were moving very fast, in a very short amount of time. Everything was black, like space, but I could see an oval of blue in the distance. We were flying at that, it seemed.

We flew through the blue oval. Before we hit it, it split open in the middle. After going through it, the scenery changed. We were falling to the ground, in what seemed to be a forest. He hit the ground first, and created a small crater. I hit the ground with a thud and a groan. At least when you wore power armor you didn't feel the fall. I got up and looked at my new "pal". He was struggling to get up. It looked as if one of his legs locked up, and it wouldn't move. I saw his rifle laying on the ground.

"What the fuck did you do?!" he screamed at me. I rushed at his rifle and quickly grabbed it. He looked up at me. "What the fuck?!" he said, with fear in his voice.

I smirked behind my helmet. "What's so scary, tough guy? I got the gun now, bitch!" I laughed. He didn't stop looking at me. My laughing slowly died out. He raised a finger, pointing behind me.

I spun around, and nearly shat myself. It looked like a deathclaw grew fur and replaced it's eyes with red LEDs. It had bone-like armor, and had a white bone-like face-mask, with red lines all over it.

I raised my rifle and activated VATS. Time seemed to freeze around me, and I could clearly see the things body parts. Apparently, I was right in assuming that the face-mask was bone. It had it's own cripple meter.

I decided to target the chest, because it is unarmored. I fired three shots, and the thing's chest exploded on the second shot. It seem to dissipate in a cloud of steam or vapor.

Three more of the dealthclaw lookalikes popped out of the forest. I materialized the Anti-Material rifle (Take that, power armored bastard!) and materialized the Knock Knock, my special fire ax. I swung at the neck of the closest one's neck, decapitating it.

The next one took a swing at me with it's claw, but I dived backwards. I swung at the limb and removed it. The thing grasped it's stump and let out a roar. The third one watched from nearby. This one was larger, and seemed to have an intelligent look in it's eyes.

I was knocked from my thoughts quite literally when I was hit and sent flying into a nearby tree. I looked up to see the armless wonder charging at me. I was smashed through the tree, and rolled on the ground. I groaned, and looked up. The creature was on the ground, struggling to get up with one arm. I used this moment to materialize some Psycho, and inject it. "HAHA, FUCKER!" I yelled out, feeling myself become stronger than usual. I leap up, and grabed my ax.

I charged at the monster, and swung my ax at it's midsection, slicing it in half. I stomped on it's skull for good measure, before looking at the last wolf-thing.

We start circling around each other, looking for a weakness in the other. "Fuck this." I said, and I materialized my 12.7 SMG and fired at it. The creature dodged to the left, and leaped into the air.

It dived at me with one claw held out, as if to pierce my chest. I dodge to the right, barely avoiding death. I fire another burst at it's chest. It gets to it's feet, and spins around to me. My gun gets sent flying out of my hands as it strikes me. I'm thrown to the ground.

I roll away, and get up. I materialize a plasma grenade. When it charges at me again, I hold my ground.

It sprints at me, and I leap into it. My shoulder smashes into it's chest, and we tumble onto the ground.

While it's dazed, I arm the grenade, and stuff it into it's mouth. I jump off it's chest, and sprint away. The grenade goes off in a green explosion, gooifying it's body.

I sigh after the hard fought battle. I pick up my dropped weapons, and go to check my power armored pal.

He's gone. The slippery bastard must have slipped away, hoping I died to those things. He couldn't have gotten far, and that power armor was bound to leave tracks.

I decided to take a break, so I sat down on a log. I materialized a bottle of whiskey, and popped off my helmet. I brought the bottle to my face to see the refection.

I promptly dropped the bottle, hearing it shattering. I gasped, and looked down for a piece of glass large enough to function as a mirror. I find a chunk, and hold it up to my face.

Which has been promptly ghoulified. Not the average, run of the mill brownish-tan ghoul like Hadrian, but more like the blood red of the Divide's Marked Men. "Oh shit!" I said, now hearing the raspy ghoul voice. It was disguised by my gas mask on the helmet, but now I could hear it.

That damned Transportalponder! It's the only reasonable explanation. The amount of radiation acquired from traveling that long in the portal "dimension" must have been extreme for someone not wearing a Radiation Suit.

 _'My beautiful face...'_

 **A/N: And here is the third chapter. I had the idea of the Courier becoming a ghoul for a while now, and I think I did it pretty good. And the Marked Men are badass.**

 **Suggestions are loved by me, and reviews make me a happy lad, so bring em in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! A chapter from "Raider Man"'s perspective. It was heavily suggested.**

 **I need some help deciding on a P.O.V for this story. I've gotten mixed suggestions, and I'm going to set up a pole on my profile. Vote pls. Enjoy.**

Micheal Knight was having a really bad day. His whole "operation" was ruined by two cowardly wasters and some idiot in riot gear. Usually, the mere sight of his power armor is enough to scare any waster shitless.

But now he was running from some weird furry deathclaws in a strange forest. Luckily, that riot geared fool distracted those creatures long enough to unjam his power armored leg joints, and take that strange "gun" that he guessed teleported the two of them.

 _'Thank god for this power armor.'_ he thought. _'I may be in top shape, but being 60 is still brings pains to my joints.'_

The former Raider reflected on his life so far, wondering what went wrong. _'Well, I guess it started forty years ago, when th_ _e_ _oil rig blew. The Enclave has never really been the same. Glad I_ _disappeared_ _when I did. Most of the western Enclave has been either killed or forced into hiding.'_

Micheal Knight, former Raider and Enclave trooper, stopped running.He looked behind him, seeing nothing chasing him. Reached for his rifle. "Shit!" he yelled. That damned idiot took his rifle!

He reached to the holster at his power armored side, and pulled out a plasma pistol,putting the weird gun in the plasma pistol's holster.. "It'll do." he said to himself. "Now, where am I?"

"Well, judging from the foliage, it would suggest that wherever I am hasn't been subjected to radiation." he looked at his geiger counter. The wasteland was usually bathed in a light level of background radiation. Not enough to cause harm, but still enough to cause a few ticks on the counter.

To Micheal's surprise, the amount of radiation was barely noticeable. Only a one or two ticks every few minutes.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispered.

 **After 7 hours of walking.**

"Whew! That was a doozy!" said Micheal. He reloaded his pistol after vaporizing the deathclaw-lookalike. These things acted tough, but were in reality pretty soft. Micheal had been traveling for a while now, looking for any people, civilizations, or ruins. So far, there had been no luck for the ex-Enclave member.

He trudged through the forest, before seeing a particular thick wall of trees and shrubbery. So thick, he could not see above, through, or around it.

He walked up, and pushed through it. On the other side, were the ruins of a city. Complete with crumbling buildings, moss, cracked streets, and worst (or best) of all, NO PEOPLE!

He walked onto the empty street, noting the eerie silence. He was used to the constant bickering between his subordinates, so this was a change. Micheal had never really been alone. He'd always had his Raider group, his family, or his squad in the Enclave.

With a sigh, he entered the nearest building, what may have been a bakery at some point in time, judging from the sign, _Crusty Joe's Bread Shop._

He entered through the door, and shut in once inside. Tables and chairs were overturned. Micheal walked past them, looking for an office or backroom. Somewhere where he could rest and sleep.

Walking into the manager's office, he shut the door and locked it. He did a sweep, and found the room clear. He removed his helm to reveal a light skinned man, with a slat and pepper beard. It wasn't overgrown, but was about to be.

He removed his power armor, and placed it in corner. He was wearing his Enclave fatigues under the power armor.

He sat against the wall, with his pistol ready to draw at a moments notice, and tried to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello once again! Sorry for the late update. I've been playing Fallout: NV and sorta forgot. This chapter was really short, and I apologize. There will most likely be another "Raider Man" chapter, but the next one won't be. Any suggestions, please PM or review! See you on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Here is all the Courier's Perks, S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats, and equipment.**

 **S: 10** _ **(implant)**_

 **P: 7** _ **(intense training, implant)**_

 **E: 6** _ **(implant)**_

 **C: 6** _ **(implant)**_

 **I: 7 (** _ **intense training, implant)**_

 **A: 4**

 **L: 7** _ **(Intense training, implant)**_

 **Perks (May have more perks than possible in the actual game. Sorry to dissapoint):**  
 **Intense training (3)**

 **Marked**

 **Cannibal**

 **Educated**

 **Jury Rigging**

 **Tag!**

 **Power Armor Training**

 **Lord Death (3)**

 **Tough Guy**

 **Dine and Dash**

 **Sub-Demal Armor**

 **Ranger Takedown**

 **Eye For Eye**

 **Reinforced Spine**

 **Shotgun Surgeon** ****

 **Cardiac Arrest**

 **Big Brained**

 **Lonesome Road**

 **Dead Man's Burden**

 **Mad Bomber**

 **Khan Trick** ****

 **And that's that. I didn't bother with the skill** **s because that just seemed like a waste of time.** **All it would show you is a bunch of numbers. IF it matters, his Tagged Skills are Guns, Repair, Melee Weapons, and Speech.**

 **Also, the inventory situation is going to be VERY lax. I left it like this because I imagine my Courier to be the kind of guy to collect everything. He's not just a gun nut, but an armor one too.** **But our mailman won't be OP! He likes a challenge, and his missile, rocket, grenade, and mini nuke stash is rather low.** **So if you'd like to see your favorite weapon or clothing (even Fallout 3 stuff, I can make it work) in the next chapter, go ahead and ask.** **Now, onto the chapter! Vote on the poll, too!**

**P.O.V Courier Six**

 _My beautiful face…_

Wait! He looked at his refection again, this time _,_ looking closely. His face was red like a marked man, sure, but all in all, it didn't look as bad as he thought. He still retained the shape, just missing the skin and nose.

He picked up his helmet, and looked on the inside. "Holy shit!" he yelled. On the inside was the skin that used to be on his face. "That's disgusting! But I can't exactly clean it now…" he thought out loud. He raised his Pip-Boy and materialized his riot gear. He flipped through his many armors, and decided on his Winterized Chinese Jumpsuit, Commando hat, balaclava, and goggles. He had found this rather rare outfit on some Pre-War Chinese soldier. He ran at him with a combat knife, screaming in Chinese. The Courier had heard about the Chinese invading Anchorage, but he had no idea how this soldier got here. Maybe they were sent to sabotage the Dam, and he was ghoulified? But then again, why would they be wearing winter camouflage? He decided to stop this train of thought, as it was leading nowhere. The Courier then unholstered the Ranger Sequoia.

"Ok, armor? Check. Weapon? Check. Stimpacks? Check. Limbs..." He looked down at his body. "...check. Sanity? Nope. Pip-Boy? Check. Destination?" he looked at his Pip-Boy, and switched to the map feature. "What the fuck is this? No satellites? Ugh, I guess the Transportalponder did a number on this thing. Shit! Where is that thing, anyways?" he looked on the ground, but couldn't find it. He checked his inventory, but still had no luck.

He combed the surrounding area, still have zero luck. "FUCK!" he yelled towards the sky. He stilled when he heard many growls from behind him. Not that close, but they would be upon him soon enough. He picked the opposite direction, and ran.

 **After three days of traveling in the forest**

The Courier was pissed. Three days he'd been traveling, and still no signs of civilization, or at least the living kind. All he could find were those stupid furry deathclaws, and some sort of big boar thingy. Probably the worst part was the taste of these creatures. Sure, they were better than people, but at least people tasted like meat. These things tasted sour. Whenever he ate one, he felt…. Angry afterwords. He had dismissed it as the bad taste.

The signs of people that he had found was a crashed Vertibird of some sort. It didn't really look like a Vertibird, but he didn't know what else to call it. He'd only seen three types of aircraft. One was a Vertibird, one was the Boomer's plane he helped recover, and the last was an alien aircraft.

When he had investigated the Vertibird, he had noticed that the usual signs of rust had been absent. In fact, one could say that it looked new-ish. There were no bodies in the Bird, nor any first-aid kits. This told our hero that the passengers had most likely made it out alive. Or some of the creatures ate them and the medical kit, which was doubtful.

Anyways, our friendly neighborhood mailman was currently doing what he had been for the past three days: walking through a forest.

"UGH! WHEN WILL MY TORMENT END?!" he yelled to the sky. He kept on walking, and looked at his Pip-Boy. Everything was accounted for, and his vitals were fine. He decided to look at his other pages, starting with his Reputation. The NCR viewed him as a 'Wild Child', mainly because he had nuked them, but put them in control of the Mohave desert. The Legion viewed him as 'Vilified', because of the amount of Legionaries he had slaughtered. The Boomers viewed him as 'Idolized', because he had helped them and because of his use of nuclear warheads. The Powder Gangers viewed him as 'Sneering Punk', because he may have killed some of their guys, the still sorta liked him because he launched a warhead at the NCR. The Strip said he was 'Hated', because he didn't have the caps to get in, so he shot the robots in his way. Goodsprings 'Idolized' him because he helped deal with the Powder Gangers. The White Glove Society was neutral. Novac 'Liked' him, too.

He flipped to the notes, and re-listened to all of Ulysses' logs once more. Then he moved on to the 'Quest' page. This page was really weird, because it tracked the things he needed to do, but he never actually imputed the 'Quests' into the page. RobCo was weird.

"What…?" he said, as he looked at his 'Quest' page. The name of the 'Quest' was 'A Long Way From Home'. There were two objectives. One was to find the Transportalponder. The other was to find some sort of civilization. He looked on his radar, as that usually pointed to his objectives, to find it blank. "Great! Thanks, Pip-Boy, for stating the obvious and for not helping!"

As Courier Six finished his rant, he tripped over a fallen log. He quickly shot up, and looked around. It was a large, open area with a temple in the middle. What REALLY caught his attention was the HUGE radscorpion and the short person clad in red charging at it with a scythe. He materialized the Anti-Material Rifle, loaded up some armor piercing rounds, and took aim. But he was surprised to see that the stranger had already arrived at the radscorpion. The radscorpion the smacked the person in red.

"I always was a sucker for people dressed in red the tried to kill things with a scythe!" said our favorite mailman. He lined up the sights, and fired at the oversized bug!

 **P.O.V Ruby Rose**

Just as Ruby Rose was about to tell her friends she was fine, a loud BANG was heard, and she spun around to see the deathstalker reeling from getting shot.

"RUBY!" she heard her sister, Yang, yell at her. She decided that she had better retreat, or she might end up food. Another BANG was heard, and the deathstalker released a pained yell. _'Who is firing those shots?!'_ Ruby thought to herself. She ran towards her sister, not before getting pinned by the nevermore's feathers.

"A MOTHERFUCKING HUGE BIRD, TOO? WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE GODDAMN WILDLIFE AROUND HERE?" she heard someone yell. She turned to see a man, wearing a winter camouflaged jumpsuit and a mask, come out of the forest. He was holding a sniper rifle, but it disappeared in a flash of red light. Another flash followed, and afterwords a large, green gun of some sort appeared on his shoulder.

"DIE, YOU OVERSIZED…. Umm… BIRD THING!" he yelled. The run revved up, and a hail of bullets was released. He fired at the nevermore, and the vile creature screeched in pain. The bird then turned around, retreating for the moment.

Then, she saw Weiss launch over to her side, and freeze the deathstalker's tail. Ruby realized that she was mere moments away from being impaled by the bright yellow appendage.

"You are SO childish! And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit tryi-"

"Sorry to interrupt your beautiful moment, but if my eyes still work right, the big radscorpion is still alive!" yelled the mysterious male.

 **P.O.V Courier Six**

After interrupting the two children, the Courier decided to show this rather large radscorpion some good ol' fashion wasteland justice! He reloaded his Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun, or SMMG, and aimed it at the oversized bug.

"Eat lead!" he yelled, releasing a hail of deadly 10mm bullets at the creature. It shrugged of the bullets, as they failed to pierce it's thick, armored outside. The creature then broke out of the ice, and charged at the Courier. "Run, kids! I got this thing. You take care of that bird!" he yelled. The Courier actually had no idea if they could in fact kill the bird, but a girl fucking summoned the ice, and the other has a huge scythe.

He stored the SMMG, and materialized his Hunting Shotgun, complete with both modifications. With slugs already loaded, he fired a shot at the creatures side. It screamed(?) in pain, before blindly charging the Wastelander. With it's ugly face in view, he pumped the shotgun, and aimed again. The shot tore into the creatures head, blinding it. The Courier smirked. This was pretty easy.

That was before the thing started going crazy. It was like it had taken a dose or twelve of psycho! The stinger started thrusting like wild, the pincers clicking like mad, and the thing ran in random directions, trying desperately to kill him.

The Courier started laughing, but that was before the thing had slammed into him. It was like seven super mutants had decided to punch him at once. He was sent flying onto the grass, and heard a crack. He slowly got up, and coughed hard. He felt something come out of his mouth when he coughed, and it splattered the inside of his balaclava. He guessed it was blood, and what snapped was his ribs. Now that he noticed it, his chest hurt!

But he could still breathe, so he prayed to Joshua's God that his lungs were alright. The huge bug was still stumbling around, but it had slowed down, perhaps trying to locate the Courier through sound. _'_ _I need to immobilize it. I know! I'll blow it's legs off!'_ he though to himself. He crouched down and snuck closer. The radscorpion was alerted to his presence, and turned around. It wildly thrusted it's stinger, trying to impale him once more.

As soon as he was detected, the Courier entered V.A.T.S, and looked at the creatures limbs. _'Hmm, head crippled, and torso halfway there. Now, the right set of legs is a seventy four percent,_ _and the left is ninty two.'_ he thought to himself. He selected the left twice, and fired. But the monster was having none of it. While it may have hurt it, it was doing little more than pissing it off.

The Courier quickly scrolled through his inventory. "Shit, where the hell is it?!" he yelled out. "Ah ha! Come to papa!" the Courier said, as he materialized a brick of C4. The creature heard his yells, and aimed it's body at him. It then charged madly, hoping to impale it or to crush it. The Courier stood his ground. He thought back to his fight with the furry deathclaw, and remembered that if he could bypass the tough, armored exterior, the inside was rather soft.

So when the thing was just about to run him over, he jumped up and grabbed on to the top of it's armor. The radscorpion, now feeling the extra weight, aimed it's stinger at the Courier. It thrusted, and instead of splattering the poor human's insides all over it's exoskeleton, it instead felt a massive amount of pain, as it had pierced it's own armor.

The radscorpion then removed the stinger, hoping to prevent any extra damage from happening. The Courier then hopped back on the monster, shoved the brick of plastic explosives into the newly formed hole, and jumped off. He sprinted away, and then detonated the C4. A loud BOOM was heard, and the radscorpion was no more.

The Courier than materialized a stimpack and injected it into himself. He could feel his ribs being forced back into place, and boy did it hurt, but that's the cost of being healthy. He reloaded his shotgun, and tried to find those kids. As he looked around, he realized that the kids, and the bird, were gone.

He followed the trail of destruction, until he found some more ruins. He saw the girl in red running up a fucking _mountain_ , then decapitating the bird. "Holy shit!" he yelled, in surprise. The Courier looked around his immediate location, to see a red haired female in some skimpy looking armor, an orange haired female in a pink skirt, an Asian man in wearing a green outfit, and a blonde man wearing some sort of hoodie with armor plating.

They were all staring at him. "Who… are you?" asked the blonde one. The Courier smirked behind the balaclava.

"I… am Courier Six!" he said, while striking a heroic pose, and waited for them to praise him as the NCR hero everyone claimed he was. But after a minute of silence, he looked back at the group.

"That's a weird name! Are you a mailman?! Do you have any mail for ME?!" yelled the orange haired female. The guy in green shushed her politely, and turned towards the Courier in question.

"I didn't see you at the launch pad. Are you a member of the staff or a student?" he asked. Now it was the Courier's turn to be confused. Student? The only school he had been to, besides the one he attended in NCR territory when he was a mail-child, was the one at Big MT.

"Listen, I'm a bit confused here. Student or staff? Is this NCR territory? Cause I know the Legion is still around, but you guys are way to well dressed for that." said the Courier. He was pretty sure that the NCR didn't have large, green, living forests.

"What is this NCR you speak of?" says the red headed female. The Courier laughed.

"The NCR is the motherfucking government! Ever heard of the Rangers? They recently took control of the Dam, thanks to yours truly. And some… jackass… nuked them, too." the Courier said. All he got in return was some blank stares. "Well, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Emerald Forest."

"Where is that? What state?"

"State? you're in the kingdom of Vale. We don't have states."

"Oh, so I'm in Europe. Well, shit. That's pretty far from California." said Courier Six, with a hidden frown. He had an ocean to cross, then. He couldn't leave the Mohave behind, for one reason and one reason only. His best friend in the whole wide desert.

Ulysses. The other Courier. Sure, it started REALLY rocky, but after the Courier nuked both the Legion and the NCR, and after killing all those Marked Men together, the tension lessened. After Arcade's death, the Courier had returned to the Divide for a long, long time. His work was done. And like it or not, the Divide was the closest thing to home that he had. So him and Ulysses had a lot of time to hang out, shoot deathclaws, trade stories, ect. The Courier couldn't just leave him behind! Besides, the Courier felt as if he owed the other man. He wanted to find a place to set his flag down, and the Courier was determined to find one that he wouldn't blow up. That was part of the reason he was heading to D.C. He heard the Brotherhood was doing some good shit, and he was gonna scope it out. If it was good, he'd bring Ulysses.

"You're not in 'Europe', either. You're in Vale, which is on Vytal." said the blonde one. Everyone then turned to see an aircraft approaching. As it got closer, Courier Six could see the two girls from before on board, along with two other girls and an old guy with glasses. The Vertibird touched down, and out stepped the old guy.

The engines were cut, and everything was silent. The old man turned towards the four kids that had spoken to the Courier. "Good job today. Please, board the Bullhead while I talk with our guest."

The kids left and got on the 'Bullhead', and the old guy turned to our resident mailman. "My name is Professor Ozpin, and I believe that you are trespassing."

 **A/N:**

 **Whew! That took a LONG time to type up. Now, I tried to make it extra long, too. If you enjoy the longer chapters or want the shorter ones, I would like to know. As for the combat scene, I tried to not make the Courier too OP, but I don't want him to be a pushover. I tried to make it entertaining, but any suggestions would be welcome, as I am inexperienced. Now.. as for what is going to happen to the Courier. I don't know whether or not to add in more characters from Fallout (ex: Ulysses), and make a Fallout team for Beacon. I find that this would be awesome, and I would like your input. If you'd like to see your favorite character in this fic, leave a review or PM. You can request anybody from any Fallout game, I can make it work.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, all that jazz. Thanks for reading, and see you on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Considering doing a rewrite. Leave a review or PM me your opinion.**

 _'Trespassing? Me? The Courier doesn't trespass! He just walks in and solves your problems! You know what, fuck this guy.'_ the Marked Courier thought to himself. "Yeah, about that..."

The Courier reached down for the ONLY weapon the was not stored in his Pip-Boy...

The Ranger Sequoia! Thank you, NCR! As the pretend-Communist unholstered his rather large firearm, he also activated V.A.T.S. This artificially slowed time for the marked man, and let him take in his surroundings. 'Okay… _even though this guy indirectly insulted me, I don't really want to kill him. That's gonna be tricky, considering the type on ammunition this gun uses. Well, as they all say, 'Cripple the legs, lad!''_

The Courier selected his right leg once. He didn't want to blow his leg off, only cripple it. A simple stimpak would solve that, right? Right. As time seemed to resume, the Courier, with inhuman, wait, in _ghoulish_ speed whipped the revolver out, and fired a shot at the poor man's leg.

Only the horrible scream of pain that usually followed was absent. The Courier was rather shocked to find that the man had indeed _matched_ the speed of V.A.T.S and had indeed blocked the shot with his cane. "Holy fuck..."

"That was rather rude of you, sir."

After hearing those words, one thought entered the mailman's rather thick skull. A thought that had not entered his mind in a long, _long_ time.

 _Run!_

The Courier turned away from the man, and ran directly into the forest. He gripped his apparently _not_ so trusty sidearm tight, and just bolted.

He ran for hours. And hours. And hours. And hours…

"How the _fuck_ is that even possible?! It was a ninety five percent his chance, at point blank range! The only one that has ever even matched V.A.T.S was Ulysses! And he's _waaay_ more badass than me! Speaking of Ulysses..." the Courier said to himself, remembering what he had told the fellow couirer and his best friend before leaving for the Capitol Wasteland.

The Courier had told his friend about the Capitol Wastes, and how that the Brotherhood was doing a good thing on the eastern U.S. He said that he would scope it out, and maybe it could be a place worth fighting for. Ulysses was of course skeptical, pointing out that the western BOS had it's fair share of flaws, and the eastern branch might not be so different, but didn't try to stop the true Courier.

The important part of their conversation was that Ulysses would be following the Courier after he did some things in the Divide. If Ulysses couldn't find the Courier… lets just say that Ulysses would maybe not take it so well. The kind of 'I'm gonna fucking interrogate the entire wasteland if it means I find my only friend' not taking it well. They were besties, after all.

So the Courier ran hard, and ran fast. And he thought hard. He thought hard about making that bastard pay. Pay for making the Courier run.

There shall be hell to pay!

 **Roughly three days later.**

"That's a big wall."

The Courier stood in front of a huge, gunmetal gray wall. The wall was complete with turrets, guards, cannons, ect. Currently, the Courier was waiting for the men at the gate to open it. They had told him to wait, and they were taking a while.

"C'mon, fellas! It's as simple as pressing a button!"

Since his little 'jog', the Courier had once again swapped his gear. He was dressed in a suit of Salvaged Power Armor, complete with the NCR flag on the front and heavy weight. He was also lugging around a Gatling Laser. He had encountered a few of the larger deathclaw things and the large laser did the trick. The gate, began to slowly open. On the other side were three soldiers. All had on solid, light blue uniforms on, and carried some sort of rifle. The rifle caught our beloved mailman's eyes, due to the pristine condition they were all in.

"Come on it, sir! Make it quick, we don't wanna get eaten!" yelled a guard. The Courier made haste, and entered the gate. From what buildings he could see stretching over that wall, he figured that behind it was a city. As he entered, the gate closed behind him.

"Alright, sir, we're gonna need you to relinquish your… uh… _weapon_ , if you would." the soldier said nervously. It was obvious that he was confused as to what the large thing he was carrying was. "It's just part of the procedure. Also, if we could see some form of identification, and if you could remove the helmet as well."

An ID? ' _How the fuck does one get an ID in the wasteland, besides a dog tag- wait. It's because of the armor! They must think I'm some lost NCR trooper! No, that can't be it. These guys don't look like NCR. I might get arrested, if I can't provide some form of an ID.'_

 **[Speech]** "Listen guys, I lost my ID in a fight with one of those things out there."

 **[Success]** "Well, okay. That happens to Hunters sometimes. Scrolls can be replaced. Let me take you to the computer, you can tell us your name and we'll find it in the database."

 **[Speech] + [Barter]** "Buddy, I've got a schedule to keep. Hows about you just let me on through and I can make it worth your while."

 **[Success]** "You better have enough for the three of us. This volunteer bullshit is getting old fast. Maybe I should have actually joined up."

The Courier smiles behind his helmet. Money is the universal motivator. The Courier tapped a few times on his Pip-Boy, and three sacks of caps materialized. Each sack contained one hundred and fifty caps. One of the soldiers (or is it militiamen?) grabbed a sack, and opened it.

"The fuck…? These are bottle caps! Where the fuck is the money?!" he yelled out. The sack fell to the floor, and the Courier found that the rifles had now been aimed at him.

 **[Speech]** "These caps are worth thousands! What on earth are you talking about?!"

 **[Failed]** "Yeah right. You under arrest!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The Courier will not be joining Beacon's merry gang soon. He will have multiple interactions, but he most likely join a team or even be accepted as a student/teacher. But I'd still like at least _one_ of you readers to PM me or leave a review regarding who should be inserted along with the Courier. If you think that having more than two wastelanders (can't forget about our Radier/Former Enclave friend) is a bad idea, then _TELL ME!_ I find feedback to be really helpful. It isn't required, but I would still love to hear from the people enjoying this story.**

 _Many years ago…_

 _"_ _Mommy, wheres daddy?" asked a small child, around the age of seven. The child sat in a hastily thrown together shack, made of sheet metal, pallets, and various animal skins. The mother grimaced at her son's question._

 _"Well, little Sanford, your father… is on another mission. He is going to be gone a long time." she said softly to he child. The child frowned._

 _"How long is a 'long time'?" asked the child. The mother patted her child's head and smiled sadly._

 _"Oh, little Sanford. Don't you worry. Mommy is here. Now give mother a hug." said the mother. While she didn't want to say it, eventually she would have to tell her son that his father had likely died in the line of duty. Sanford's father was an NCR Ranger, and had died attempting to dispatch a gang of Raiders. While he had succeeded in eliminating the chem addicts, he had never reported in. He was likely dead._

 _Suddenly, a the shack's door burst open. A man in his late forties stood in the doorway, holding a Brush Gun tightly. "Super Mutants are attacking the settlement! We need all the hands we can get! We sent word to the NCR outpost, but they have yet to radio back! C'mon!" yelled the man. Sanford's mother was also an NCR Ranger, but she had retired to take care of her child._

 _She grabbed her NCR gear and her old, Ranger Sequoia, and kissed her son._

 _"Sanford, hide under the bed. I love you, and I'll be right back..."_

 _She never came back._

 _In fact, there was only one survivor._

 _A child by the name of Sanford. He was discovered cr_ _y_ _ing over his mother's body, holding a Ranger Sequoia, by a passing NCR patrol._ __

 **Present Day, Gate #3 on the Eastern Wall of Vale.**

"Holy shit!" yelled the Courier.

He remembered something! About his past life before the Goodsprings incident! This is new! He suddenly remembered where currently was: being held at gunpoint by three soldiers who believed he was some sort of evil doer. One of the soldiers in front of him spoke up. "What? Why did you just yell that?!"

"I just remembered my name, and where I got this revolver." the Courier said casually. Of course, just because he remembered his name didn't mean he'd drop the whole 'nameless' thing. It helped frighten enemies. It's now one of his most guarded secrets. That, along with the fact that he's a virgin, and he doesn't enjoy killing people. Don't get me wrong, he still kills A LOT, but he doesn't get a hard-on from it.

"Listen buddy, drop the… huge… metal thingy, and take off your helmet." said the soldier in front of him. The Courier looked at his name tag. It read 'Tanner'. The others had 'Ash', and 'Aaron'. Tanner was a lanky man, and wore a large pair of glasses. Ash was the opposite, having some heft. Aaron was what you could call the model soldier: big, beefy, and buzz cut.

"Alright." said the Courier. He dropped his Gatling Laser, unhooked the battery pack, and slowly raised his hands to his head. He then undid the latches of the helmet, and raised it.

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"_** screamed out Tanner, while he dropped his gun. Ash instantly vomited, and Aaron raised aimed to kill the beast. But before he could, he got hit in the head by a large, metal helmet. The large, heavy helmet broke his nose, and sent him to the ground.

Ash _would've_ gotten up, if he didn't receive a kick directly towards the kneecap, thus bending Ash's leg the wrong way and probably crippling him for life. He let out a scream of pain, and passed out. ' _Hmm,'_ thought the Courier, _'I'm meeting some sort of resistance when I strike them. For half a second, it felt like my arm was moving through a pile of goo. Strange.'_

Tanner was frozen in fear. In his six months of working on the wall, he'd never seen anything like it. He thought this guy was some sort of White Fang spy. Sure, they were gonna accept a bribe from the guy, but Tanner's got two kids to feed! Ash is a douchebag and has no sense of duty, and Aaron's got a sick mother. They all had reasons! But this…. This _thing_ couldn't be allowed to pass through the gates. Right now, it seemed to be staring off into space. ' _Now is my chance! I hope my CQC isn't too rusty. My Boss taught me well, so I should be okay.'_ Tanner thought.

Tanner was currently behind the Courier. Now, if Tanner was a smart guy, he would've either picked up his rifle or just ran. But, Tanner just had to play the hero. His plan was to wrap his arms around the things neck, and either snap it or choke it out. He lashed his arms out, trying to wrap around it's blood red neck. But as he did this, he was met with air.

He also promptly fell on his ass.

"Ha! The Ranger Takedown _always_ works, fool! Now, if you want to stay alive and healthy, _stay down and stay still. I_ will _fucking end your worthless existence if you try to escape or help your friends._ Ok? Ok!" said the Courier to Tanner, who laid on the floor, in a puddle of his own piss and Ash's vomit.

"Now," started the Courier, while he put his helmet back on," where is the door outta here. I got a ques-" said the Courier, who was then interrupted by a loud blaring noise and bright, red emergency lights. He spun around, looking for the source.

He saw the solider, Aaron, had dragged himself over to a latch on the wall, labeled 'Emergency Hunter Alarm: Pulling this alarm will call all hunters in a fifty mile radius to this specific gate's location. WARNING. ONLY USE DURING AN EMERGENCY. Stay Vigilant!' Aaron then collapsed.

"Well, shit!" yelled the Courier. He then turned Tanner, and yanked him to his feet. "You better fucking show me those gate controls, or I'll blow your brains out, starting with the fat one!" Tanner paled.

"Y-you want to open the gate? Opening the gate will allow the Grimm to get in! Are you insane!? The interior walls of the complex are much softer than the exterior walls by the gate! And we're just volunteers! We have only a little training! T-that's a death sentence!" he cried. The Courier shrugged.

"Deal with it."

 **XXX**

Tanner shook where he stood. He had gotten a message on his scroll, saying that a Hunter was ten minutes out.

He clutched his rifle. The Intruder had taken Aaron and Ash's rifles, and left him with his. Good thing, too, cause he is gonna need it. The Intruder had opened gate #3, and jammed it open, so Tanner couldn't close it. He then shot out the cameras. _'Idiot! You were gonna accept a bribe on camera!'_ he yelled at himself. ' _Wait, if the security office is watching, why didn't they send down backup?! What's really going on here?'_ he thought to himself.

Movement caught Tanner's eye. Up ahead was a Beowolf. "Oh shit! Dad, I'm sorry I failed Signal! Mom, I'm sorry for mouthing off!" he yelled, to no one in particular. The Beowolf, sensing the negativity, dashed towards the scarred soldier. The soldier shrieked, and pulled the trigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, with closed eyes. After hearing clicks coming from his rifle, which meant it was empty, he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him were fifteen dead Beowolfs! Holy shit, he had done it!

"YES! TAKE THAT, DAD! YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled, at the top of his lungs! He was the hero for once!

"Ahem." said a gravely voice next to Tanner. Tanner promptly jumped, and spun around while raising his rifle. The guy smirked. "You're empty, and more importantly, I'm a Hunter. You killed one of those, by the way." the man said smugly.

Tanner frowned and lowered his gun. "Well, thanks. My name is Tanner. Tanner Malone." he extended his hand.

The man ignored the gesture. "The name is Douglas Duncan." Tanner awkwardly put down his own hand.

"So… Doug..."

"It's Douglas."

"Right. Douglas. I'm sorta confused…. AS TO WHY I HAD NO BACKUP! THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF OTHER SOLDIERS HERE THAT COULD HAVE HELPED! WHAT ABOUT THE ATTACK TEAM?! THAT'S THEIR JOB!" yelled Tanner, in a childlike manner. He flailed his arms about, basically.

"Well, Tanner…

… you're friends are all dead."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, he and the raider 'disappeared' in a flash of blue light, you say?" said the man in the gas mask. He wore a duster, with the Old World flag on the back, and went by the name of Ulysses. He had an Anti Material Rifle on his back, Red Glare on his back, and a 12.7 mm SMG in his hands. Floating above him was a Medical Eyebot. It healed wounds rather quickly, and followed him everywhere. He was currently speaking to an armless man wearing a 'Powder Gangers' uniform. The one armed man had a friend, who wore a dead raider's clothes.

"Yessir. Your friend hasn't come back, and neither has the prick in power armor. We have been using this here checkpoint as a place to stay, until the food runs out." said the man in raider garb. He had an assault riffle slung on his back. The armless man was unarmed, too. **(Ha!)**

"Ugh. He's always getting into trouble." said Ulysses. He took off his dufflebag, which he had taken for the trip to D.C, and pulled out his own Transportalponder. After the Courier had declared Ulysses his 'brother and bestie forever', he had traveled to Big MT, and forced the brains to produce one for Ulysses. The two were close. For some strange reason, Courier Six considered Ulysses his friend, even though Ulysses was the one who made Six go through the Divide, which was arguably his most dangerous adventure. Ulysses wanted the Courier to die, too. But, the true Courier convinced his that one man had the power to make, or break, a nation.

So, Ulysses decided to fight alongside the Courier, and to let him decide the fate of the Bear and the Bull. He had let go.

In the end, though, the Bear and Bull burned. Ulysses never questioned the Courier's choice, but he would admit, he was confused. After all, the Courier gave New Vegas to the Bear on a silver platter, but still launched a nuclear warhead at their main supply line.

After the nukes, the met up at the Divide's entrance. The Courier told Ulysses of how he head blown the head off Caesar, with only the help of an Eyebot and a First Recon sniper. They traded stories, and eventually the Courier managed to convince him to travel the Mojave with him. Ulysses was reluctant at first, but learned to adapt. They bonded, and watched eachothers backs. _'When said like that, I guess it makes sense that we became fast friends. That is why I must find him.'_

Ulysses put his bag back on, and walked over to a dead raider. He knelt down, pointed the Transportalponder at the dead raider, and waited.

Nothing Happened.

"Huh. This is strange." said Ulysses. He pulled the trigger again. "Maybe somethi-"

A flash of blue light appeared, along with a portal above him. He was sucked in.

"Ronny, I think it's about time we left the Mojave. Forever."

 **In the city of Vale..."**

Courier Six walked casually walked down the sidewalk. Dressed in his NCR Ranger Combat armor and helmet, he was pretty comfortable. He got a few weird glances, but nothing more than that. He stopped in front of a building, and read the sign. "Help wanted, huh? Well, I am the best Courier around, and I make a damn good merc. What is this place, anyways?" he said aloud. He then looked at the sign. "Cafe? The fuck is that?"

He walked into the cafe, and saw that it was some kind of bar, that served coffee. He saw there was no line, so he walked up to the counter. There was a young man working the counter, and he said "Hello… sir? How can I help you?"

"Well, I saw your sign on the door. What kinda help do you need? Need somebody dead, or mail delivered? I'm your guy!" said the Courier, as he looked off into the distance with both hands on his hips. The guy's eyes widened.

"U-uh, nooooo! We do-don't need anyone d-d-dead! Or mail delivered! We just need a barista!" yelled the man behind the counter. By now, the other customers had decided to look at the scene that was going on.

"Hmm. Basista, huh?"

 **Three hours and one job interview later…**

"And stay out! We DO NOT put alcohol in our coffee!" yelled the manager. The Courier picked himself off the ground, and dusted off his jeans.

"Damn, someones got a stick in their ass." said the Couirer. "Well, I must be on my way. Gotta find a job somehow." As the Courier started walking past an allyway, he stopped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Buddy, I couldn't help but overhear you say something about 'killing'. You wouldn't still be for hire, would you?" asked a man's voice. The Courier turned around, and saw a man in a bowler, that wore a white suit and had some bright, orange hair.

 _'Benny…'_ thought the Courier, when he saw the suit. This man reminded him of the bastard in the checkered suit. "Yeah, I'm still for hire."

"Perfect..."


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the guy!

The Courier stared at the weirdo in the suit for a moment. _'This guy just picks dudes to hire, based on… what, exactly? I've literally done nothing that says I'm a good merc.'_ He thought to himself. His duster idly fluttered in the wind, and the werdio tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well? I haven't got all day!" The guy shouted, with a frown plastered on his face. The Courier noticed the cane in the man's hand. He was gripping it tight, but wasn't leaning on it as if he needed it.

' _Wait a second. The old guy had a cane, too. And his cane blocked a .45-70 Gov't round! Holy shit! I_ _ **want**_ _that cane!'_ The Courier thought to himself, whilst a familiar urge settled in his chest.

The Courier is known for many things. Defending Bittersprings for a second time, killing off the Powder Gangers, or maybe even being the guy who beat Legate Lanius to death.

Equipment collecting has got to be the scariest thing on his long, long list. Because if the Courier sees something he wants, and you're not selling it, you better pray to God that he doesn't murder you for it.

"Hey! Buddy! Are you gonna say anything, or am I just wasting my time!" The orange haired man yelled, snapping his fingers. The look on his face screamed 'impatient', as if anything was better than talking to the man behind the mask. The Courier smirked. Another guy who thought he was the shit. Another easy target.

Since their first 'meeting' on the street, they'd eventually moved into an abandoned alleyway. The perfect meeting place for any criminal or soon to be criminal. The Courier was the latter. But not because he was about to accept the man's job offer.

The Courier roughly pushed the man into the wall of the alleyway. He took a step forward, only to meet resistance in the form of a cane. The same cane he wanted to steal/borrow permanently. "You shouldn't have done that…" the bowler hatted man said, before a set of sights popped up from the cane.

After that, and explosion sounded, sending the man farther into the wall, and the Courier flying backwards. He slammed into the opposite wall, leaving quite a large man-sized dent on the brickwork. "Holy f-fuck!" the Courier yelled, as he fell out of the dent and onto the ground. He felt his already melted skin horribly burned from the explosion, and he glanced down.

The Ranger Armor was nearly ruined. The riot chestplate was shredded and blown apart, as was most of the duster. His helmet's heads up display was heavily glitching out, and he looked at his Pip-Boy.

The most valuable piece of tech he owned was currently sporting a crack on it's display. He gasped, quickly replacing the armor he wore, and calling a stimpack for useage. "Uh…" he said, trying to make a quick decision. He chose the Salvaged Power armor once more, even though he knew how bad of a choice it was, for the soldiers were probably looking for that specific set of armor right now. He also tried to materialize two stimpacks, but only one appeared. He quickly injected it, and felt his bones and flesh mending.

Concerned about where the other one was, he glanced at his Pip-Boy. The screen was dark. He thumped it a few times, and nothing happened. "Oh no…" he mumbled to himself.

Courier Six's Pip-Boy broke.

All he had was the Salvaged Power armor, the Ranger Sequoia, and a few spare bullets for the gun. He was stuck in foreign territory without his greatest advantage. "Well, at least I can take that cane…" he said, before looking at his downed opponent. Only to see that he wasn't there.

"Shit! That snake must've ran off!" The Courier yelled, looking around, only to find that the orange haired man was nowhere in sight. And distant sirens could be heard in the distance, approaching at an alarming rate…

The Courier took one last look out onto the street, before running off into the alleyway. "Ok, ok. You'll be fine. You don't really need the Pip-Boy, it just is a major advantage against nearly everything…" he told himself, trying to bring his spirits up.

Well, at least now he had two people on his murder list.

 **A/N: I'm back!**

 **And I'm also sorry for the absence. I've honestly got no excuses. I could list some, but I'm sure you guys don't actually care. Anyways, I've got a new poll on my profile that talks about pairings. Vote on that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
